broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Malice
Malice is a psychopathic hunter mutated pony, and the main antagonist for the opening episodes of My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might. He cares for nothing else besides the thrill of the hunt. Background Malice is a strange goblin-like equine from another dimension that is both hazardous and advanced. There, he is a sadistic hunter who enjoys battling the harsh environments of that dimension with an obsession for violence and no remorse. He was sent to Equestria to accident by a natural interdimensional rift. Personality More psychotic, heartless, scarier, violent, powerful, and dangerous than all the other villains put together. He is extremely hostile, and thrives off of it. Malice is obsessed with the thrill of the hunt and the chase. He is very clever, cunning, and careful. He would hide away and watch his prey thoroughly, studying their habits and weaknesses. Then he would wait for the right moment to strike. He's a sadist. He finds pleasure in inflicting pain of others. Malice is cruel, merciless, and hostile. He hold no alliance to anyone but himself, not even to his own kind. He is only interested in good sport, and not in more powers, such as conquering Equestria. He sees ponies as weak and inferior creatures. So he hopes to find a pony who is worthy of his skills. Malice believe the Steed Knights are more worthy because them actually know how to fight back. He's mostly focus on Sir Sheath, because he's a little more like him, a worthy opponent. Malice was made the prime example of the Steed Knights of the Chess Table's theory of the dark impulsive side that resides within all living things. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Malice was a living creation by the dark sorcerer, Armageddon. But he was too wild to control. So Malice was eventually captured and sent to Tartarus. Powers and Abilities He is an expert in trickery, stealth, trapping, weaponry, magic, and combat. Physical Combat Malice's strength, speed, and ability are unmatched. He can leap great distances and can latch on to walls. He also has a knowledge of incredible skills. The only opinion is to evade and not hope to get hit. His durability has allowed him to withstand the most powerful attacks for a short while. Magic He hardly ever uses magic, he prefers physical contact. But he is very skilled in combat spells. He levitate, shoot beams of energy from his hands, sending out energy waves, and create energy blades from his two index fingers. He can even catch a magic blast aiming for him with his hand, in the form of a glowing energy orb, and throws the blast, or shoots it, right back at them. Malice mostly use magic to hide and evade his prey; such as camouflage, smokescreens, and decoys. He can even use magic on his weapons. He can transform each of the tips of his metal gloves' fingers into large scythe blades. Malice has the power to summon and legion of Devil Hounds, dark red demon dogs with devil horns and tails. They are extremely loyal to him. They have the power to walk on walls and burst into flames. Whenever he wants to call them back, he just whistles for them, even from a distance. Equipment Malice has a variety of weapons, both standard and enchanted. Such as daggers, bows and arrows, and bolas. Malice possesses "Magic Resistance Braces" that he can throw at unicorn horns to prevent them from using magic. He is also well at setting up booby traps. He can lure and trap his prey in cages and nets of his own design. Sometimes Malice sets them off using his magic. Relationships Sir Sheath Sheath is the only pony Malice truly admires. He gave Malice the hunt of a lifetime. He sees that the two of them are the same; they know how to fight, they enjoy what they do, and they don't care what happens to themselves. But there is one major difference, Sheath learns restraint. He doesn't destroy for pleasure. Discord Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Malice's human counterpart is a crazed mercenary who wears an ugly goblin mask. He was the first mission that Sheath was on with Nimbus Quasar, Tech Savvy, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk as a team. He's the reason they came together and become friends. Foresight created his own personal documentary of the event out of the camera footage and personnel video logs. That documentary became the inspiration for the girls from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep to cooperate. Other versions In My Noble Steeds Part 1 and Part 2, when Nightmare Moon was resurrected, she found a little indestructible clay head locked a box in Zecora's house. The head transforms into a demonic pony loyal only to Nightmare Moon. She is pleased with his savage nature, she decided to call him "Malice". He is a golem of a goblin/pony hybrid. He was locked away and hidden in the Everfree Forest due to his destructive powers. When Malice is defeated or slain, his body turns into clay, and he is reduced back into his stone head state, whenever Nightmare Moon needs to use him again. ---- Malice is a masked psychotic hobgoblin hunter, who scours Equestria in search of worthy prey. He has been pursued by the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. He then becomes fixated on Sir Sheath, the "Ultimate Prey". Goblins Goblins are a race of humanoid-like creatures with rough light green or gold skin, sharp teeth, and long and pointy noses and ears. Regular goblins are about pony-sized, but hobgoblins (a different kind of goblin) are twice their size. Few goblins are also able to do Magic. They are not known for being the friendliest of creature, but they are known for being the cleverest. Goblins have been lurking in the darkest regions of Equestria, and hasn't been seen by anypony for a long time. The Hunter One day, one goblin named Malice decided to leave the shadows, and terrorize Equestria for kicks. A ruthless hunter who has gone mad with power, hunting and battling the mightiest creatures in Equestria to satisfy himself. He then turn his attention at the ponies. The Steed Knights When he caught wind of the newly appointed Steed Knights of the Chess Table, he knew they might be the only ponies in Equestria worthy to his skills. Then then leaned there was gonna be a ceremony for the knights hosted by Princesses Celestia and Luna, and will be attended by the Mare of Harmony. He figured it could be a chance to eliminate all threats, and found a worthy prey. WIP Appearance Malice is hobgoblin, about the size as Princess Celestia, and partly-muscular looking. He wears dark light-weighted armored clothes, metal gloves and shoes, a series of portable weapons, and a dark robe. His face is sinister looking with pointy ears, a needle nose, short dark spikey hair, and bright red eyes. He wears a metal mask over his face and cranium, with eyeholes, big enough to make the eyes visible, and small grates, where the mouth is. ---- Malice is a Goblin Pony, and a primary antagonist. Goblin Ponies are a darker breed of ponies, like the changelings. Red eyes, pointy ears, and that yucky green skin; with two horns instead of one; sharp claw-like hoof toes; and arm-like appendages with a special organic fabric-like translucent. Background Malice is an unstoppable psychotic force of destruction, destroying everything in his path. Burning down towns and hospitalizing ponies, all to satisfy his own twisted pleasure. He threat the entire Goblin Realm and plans to break through to the surface. Goblin King Shed asks for Princess Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Sir Sheath, and his friends for their help to hunt Malice down before he does anymore damage. They sealed up all the entrances of the realm from the inside and disassembled the portables, so that Malice couldn't escape. The only way in and out of the Goblin Realm at the time was a portal from the surface or a goblin pony using a portal spell. Their advances are that goblin ponies cannot be threatened, Malice has no knowledge how to make a portal, and he is unable to cast a portal spell. He encounters the volunteers from Ponyville and the Goblin Pony soldiers. His goblin physiology has made him immune to the Elements of Harmony. They wouldn't be a match for him, but they are able to evade from Sir Sheath's careful planning. The ponies were getting the upperhoof since they came down there, making Malice furious. They later learn that he has stolen schematics of a goblin portal and has been secretly been stealing materials in most of his raids. They claim that the pieces were being using to create a portal of own. But Malice has other plans for them. He was really taking a pieces a creating a small version of the portal device embedded into his chest. In-fueled by his magic, Malice is able to create portals at will, and break out to the surface. ---- He appears in My Noble Steeds, as a hunter hired by Sir Shroud to go after Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. ---- Malice serves as a muscle for hire for the Shadow Mob. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Malice is a savage wolf. ---- Malice is a psychopathic hunter Dragon, and the secondary antagonist for the opening episodes of My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might. He cares for nothing else besides the thrill of the hunt. He became the first villain Sir Sheath has ever fought. He led an army of dragon by order of Balaur. ---- Malice a resident dragon of the Badlands, obsessed with hunting anything that comes in his turf. Equestria Girls: Rise of the Muses As the main villain, he comes to the human world with ancient Equestrian artifacts, and terrorizing it just for kicks. He still his overpowered abilities, and his violent, sadistic, psychotic nature. But is also given a little bit of consciousness and intelligence to the mix; making him a little more Joker-like. Category:Other Category:Male Category:Brony Category:Villain Category:Dragon Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony